The present invention relates to a burglar alarm lock, and especially to vehicle burglar alarm lock having a pressure variation detecting loop.
In general, to avoid a car to be stolen, locks of steering wheel, gears, brake, etc. or other electronic locks are installed in cars. However, the mechanic locks only delay the time for being stolen even they are very precise and concrete. They can not completely prevent a car from being stolen. The electronic burglar alarms in generally detect the car or window to be opened and then emit sound or light to inform the user or cut the power supply of the car. To present a sufficient effect in burglar-proof, the vibration detecting device is adjusted to be very sensitive. Therefore, it is easily actuated due to outer shocks (for example, thunderbolts, firecrackers, or passing through of a large vehicles, etc.), thereby, inducing a large noise to the people nearby. This will cause a great trouble, especially in the night.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle burglar alarm lock, which improves the prior art defects so as to provide a vehicle burglar alarm lock having the functions of detection and firmly locking. When the present invention is set in a burglar alarm condition, if the burglar opens the door of a car or breaks the window of a car, air pressure in the car will vary. The pressure sensor will detect the pressure variation in the vehicle and trigger the alarming circuit to operate the preset sound and light alarm so as to threat the burglars and inform the owner of the car. A mechanic lock has a body locking to the steering wheel for preventing the car to be stolen.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.